


Mocking Icarus

by withinmelove



Category: Rammstein
Genre: Fan Art, Gen, Humor, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-05
Updated: 2013-06-05
Packaged: 2017-12-14 02:02:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/831440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/withinmelove/pseuds/withinmelove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A small little drabble I wanted to write, inspired from this amazing shot someone got of Till with his angel wings: <span class="shadow-holder"><span class="shadow mild"></span></span><a class="thumb" href="http://DaniDevilicious.deviantart.com/art/Engel-300856671"><i></i><img/></a></p>
    </blockquote>





	Mocking Icarus

**Author's Note:**

> A small little drabble I wanted to write, inspired from this amazing shot someone got of Till with his angel wings: [__](http://DaniDevilicious.deviantart.com/art/Engel-300856671)

The wings were heavy; the exact opposite of what most wings were believed to feel like. It wasn't a bothersome weight though for the singer who was used to wearing such heavy things. The harness with its wide straps rested comfortably on his broad shoulders, the rest of it was snug around his chest, waist and back. But the tight fit made Till feel secure instead of confined, being restrained brought a feeling of safety to him, unlike others.

Once the angel wings had been secured Till looked up from the ground to the sky as he dimly listened to Richard whistle the beginning, though in the studio version Flake's keyboards did this part. Even when he began to sing, his eyes did not stray from the ink black night.

"Gott weiß ich will kein Engel sein."

They thought Till said this because of the man he was. Supposedly anyways. They all thought because of his love for his own pain, the adoration he held for fire that he labeled himself as too twisted to be an angel.

Not in the slightest.

He did not want to be angel. These wings were a way to mock Icarus for the way he had mocked man with his pride. _Rock-a-bye baby, on the tree tops_. Icarus had been foolish, thinking himself as God like with his wings. But his wax wings had melted as a candlestick will when up against heat, all because he had flown too close to the sun. _When the wind blows, the cradle will rock_ , and down Icarus tumbled, the singer thought with a self satisfied smile as he again began to sing his part.  
Where Icarus had failed Till had succeeded, for he had built **metallic** wings though the final touch was the flames that shot out at the ends. Just one last stab in the side towards Icarus.

The singer was sad when it was time for him to be released from his wings but had the luxurious gift of always having them, unlike Icarus who had drowned from the loss of his.


End file.
